Russian Revelations
by Gabz Jones
Summary: The morning after Yuuri's twenty fifth birthday, he wakes up with a hangover, but does he remember what happened the night before? Sequel to 'Welcome to Makka Park'


**Author Notes** : I wanted to write some fluff so this happened. I should've been writing an essay but here we are... enjoy!

* * *

The moment Yuuri woke, the thrumming of his headache made itself known. He didn't bother opening his eyes, knowing it would only make the pain so much worse. Yuuri pulled the blankets over his head, groaning softly as he tried to just go back to sleep. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd be able to hibernate until the headache went away. Luckily, whatever he had drunk the night before hadn't had the same horrible effect on his stomach. He didn't need to rush to the bathroom, so he'd just stay in bed and pretend the rest of the world didn't exist.

It seemed Viktor was already up, Yuuri had the bed to himself. As much as it would've been nice to have his idol there with him, Yuuri made the most of having the extra space, bunching up the blankets and curling them around himself more until he was cocooned in the soft fabric. Maybe if he buried himself, he'd be able to hide from the world until his head stopped trying to torture him.

The sound of the door opening was much louder than he remembered it being, "Yuuri, you're still sleeping?"

Viktor's voice was normally such a welcome addition to his day, but Yuuri found himself cringing, burying his face further in the pillows, "Not so loud…"

He heard the chuckle from the Russian, feeling the bed dip beside him a moment later, "I guess you had more than you thought yesterday, huh?"

Reluctantly, Yuuri lifted his head from the blankets, looking up at Viktor and resting his finger against the older man's lips, "Viktor. You have a beautiful voice, but please…"

He felt Viktor smile against his finger more than he saw it. Without his glasses, he was more or less blind, but it was made all the worse with his half lidded eyes trying to shield themselves from the light in the room. Viktor took Yuuri's hand, dropping a pill into his palm and offering him a glass of water, "Here. It'll make you feel better."

Taking the glass, Yuuri put the pill into his mouth and took a sip of the water. Once he was done, he placed the glass on the bedside table, pulling the blankets back over his head and burying himself into the bed, "Thanks."

"You're just going to stay in bed all day?"

He felt Viktor's hand on the blankets, reluctantly peering out from his cocoon to look up at him once more, "That was the plan."

It was going to be a long day. Yuuri was already regretting his decisions from the night before. He could only hope he hadn't made a complete fool of himself the night before. The bed was so much more comfortable than it was on most other days, and Yuuri was sure it came down to how much every movement seemed to hurt. It was so much nicer to just melt into the sheets and pretend nothing existed for a while.

Despite all that, though, he could feel Viktor's hand brushing against the blankets wrapped around him, "Yuuri…?"

"Hm?" He didn't move from his comfortable nest, keeping his eyes closed and letting himself enjoy the sound of Viktor's voice. Now that he'd been awake for a little while, the sound wasn't quite so harsh on his head.

"I was wondering… do you remember anything about last night?"

If Yuuri didn't know any better, he would've thought Viktor sounded uncertain. But that wasn't like Viktor at all. He tried to go through what had happened in his mind, worrying about what he might've said or done. He knew he had a habit of getting a little out of control when he drank, but he was never sure exactly what that would mean. The regret was starting to sink in, realising that he no doubt had made a fool of himself. In front of Viktor. Again, "I remember dancing. It gets a little fuzzy after that," Yuuri carefully pulled the blankets from his face to look up at Viktor, "Why? Did I do something dumb again?"

Viktor smiled, but Yuuri could see it wasn't as sincere as the usual smiles he saw from the Russian. It was the kind of smile Yuuri saw when Viktor was talking to press, a smile he used when he needed to get through the trivial things. That smile just made Yuuri's stomach tie in knots, uncertain of what he'd done wrong, but knowing something wasn't right. "You didn't do anything, don't worry. Just try to get some rest." Viktor reached forward, brushing his fingers through Yuuri's dark locks and brushing a delicate kiss to his forehead. Yuuri's eyes closed as he melted into the gentle touches. Viktor didn't move away for a long moment, as though he was trying to decide what to do next. It was just when Yuuri was about to ask him if he was okay that he heard Viktor finally speak, "Ya lyublyu tebya, Yuuri."

"What?" Yuuri looked up at Viktor, seeing the intensity in those blue eyes now that he was so close, but he didn't get a response.

Instead, Viktor reluctantly pulled away, calling out to Yuuri as he left the room, "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Yuuri could only watch as Viktor left the room, trying to decipher the words he'd heard. Yuuri wasn't fluent in Russian. Not even close. He knew a few words here and there, but that was about it. Viktor didn't really speak the language around him, not unless it was something serious. That was what had Yuuri so hung up on those words. Whatever Viktor had said, it must've been important. Normally, if he asked, Viktor would usually tell him what he'd said, but he didn't seem interested in revealing the truth to Yuuri this time.

The fear of what he'd done the night before was only fuelled by those mystery words, trying to understand what exactly Viktor had said to him. Yuuri really hated that he could be so uncontrollable when he was under the influence, and he didn't know how much he might've hurt Viktor because of it. This was exactly why he avoided drinking.

As much as he wanted to ignore it, to just rest and forget everything, he couldn't. He needed to know what had happened, what Viktor had said. Yuuri was quietly repeating Viktor's words under his breath, trying to make sure he wouldn't forget how he had said it. Once the curiosity had become too much for him to bear, he reached for the bedside table, finding his phone and his glasses. Slipping on the blue frames, he blinked a few times to get used to the phone screen, his head throbbing dully at the focus he needed to really pay attention to what was on it.

It took Yuuri some searching, even longer than he had expected. He didn't know the Russian letters, and he wasn't sure how to write out exactly how Viktor had pronounced them. After a while, he managed to get corrected by his searches until he finally had it written correctly. He wasn't sure if he had, though. Not really. Not when the phone screen was telling him the translation and it didn't make any sense to him. Yuuri stared at the three words on the screen, trying to understand if it was real, if it had really happened. 'I love you.' Had Viktor really said that? Why?

 _Yuuri nuzzled against Viktor's neck, breathing in his intoxicating sent and speaking the first thought that came to mind, "I love you…"_

His whole body felt numb as he remembered what he'd said the night before, his phone falling from his fingers and landing on his chest with a dull thud. He'd thought it plenty of times. Of course he had. It wasn't something you just said without thinking about it, but he had no idea he would've said it so casually. No wonder Viktor was acting strangely.

Viktor. Viktor had said it, too. He said it, and he didn't think Yuuri remembered it. Yuuri jolted out of the bed, stumbling as he rushed out of the room. It didn't matter that his head was screaming at him to slow down, that the world was spinning too fast, that there was too much noise downstairs, that he should go back to the quiet sanctuary of his bed. He had to find Viktor. He practically fell down the stairs in his haste to get to the bottom, looking around the room he'd found himself in, desperate to find the object of his affection.

Once he'd finally caught sight of Viktor, Yuuri rushed further into the room, almost tripping over himself as he rushed to his side, "Viktor…"

He was more breathless than he thought he'd be. Viktor stared at him, eyes wide with a mix of surprise and confusion, "I thought you were staying in bed today."

"Viktor, I… Ya… Ya labloo…" Yuuri shook his head, quickly realising he was butchering the pronunciation of the Russian words and giving up on the attempt, "Viktor, I love you."

Viktor seemed even more confused once Yuuri had finally gotten the words out. He'd managed to catch his breath, reaching out to grip the front of Viktor's shirt, pulling him closer, "I remember what I said, and I know you're my idol and I've loved you for a long time, but what I said last night… it wasn't that kind of love, and you know that it wasn't, that's why you said it today, right? 'Cause you were scared I forgot, but I didn't. Well, I guess I did, but you reminded me, and I meant it, I swear, so you don't have to worry, 'cause I love you, too, and I didn't mean to make you—"

Yuuri's rambling was cut short as soft lips pressed against his own. It wasn't perfect. Not by any means. Yuuri's lips were dry and slightly chapped from the exploits of the night before, but Viktor's felt perfect. Everything about him always did. Yuuri let his hand drift from Viktor's shirt, wrapping his arms around his neck and moving closer, enjoying that feeling of warmth that always filled him when they were close. The feeling of Viktor's own arms wrapping around his waist weren't lost on him, and if Yuuri let himself dream for a minute, he could've sworn all the aches and pains melted away when they were like that.

It felt like a lifetime and seconds all at once. Pulling away from the kiss, Yuuri stared up at Viktor, surprise clear on his face, earning a soft, melodious chuckle from him, "No more drinking for you. I want you to remember everything."

"If you spend the day in bed with me 'till I feel better, it's a deal."

Viktor smiled his bright, heart warming smile as he pulled Yuuri back towards the stairs, "Deal."

OoOoO

There were some places that felt like heaven. The onsen was one of those places. Being in the warm water, letting it relax your muscles. But for Yuuri, he was learning that there were things even better than that. One of those things was being wrapped up in an unnecessary number of blankets, warm around circling him, and soft fingers moving lazily through his dark hair. Yuuri's eyes were closed as he let himself melt into Viktor's delicate touch, enjoying every moment. His head still ached, the dull throb of regret reminding him that he should absolutely never drink again, but having Viktor close like that, knowing that it wouldn't be this way without that confession, Yuuri didn't mind so much. It was worth it.

Yuuri shifted from his back to his side, wrapping his arms around Viktor's waist and tangling their legs together as he nestled his head against the crook of his neck. Viktor was warm, and soft, and comforting. He had a scent all his own, one Yuuri couldn't begin to understand, but there was a clear hint of katsudon there, no doubt from lunch. He didn't care, it felt good. That was all that really mattered.

"You're really cuddly today." Viktor noted, his fingers still gently moving through Yuuri's hair.

"You're warm." Yuuri mumbled against Viktor's skin, feeling his exhaustion catching up with him. He just wanted to sleep off the headache, but he didn't want to waste any of the moments he got to share with Viktor, "You smell nice. You're comfortable…"

Yuuri felt a gentle kiss against the top of his head, nuzzling closer to Viktor instinctively, "Get some rest, Yuuri. I'll be right here."

"Mmkay… love you…"

"…I love you, too."


End file.
